Karaoke Night
by Cable Addict
Summary: Abby, McGee, Ziva, and Tony go out for Karaoke on night. Will Tony and Ziva's feelings for each other be revealed, or will it tear them apart? I do not own NCIS. Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill do.
1. Accepting The Invitation

"Come on Ziva it'll be fun! I promise!" Abby pleaded to her friend.

"What's so fun about going up in front of people and making a fool of yourself?" Ziva asked.

"Is the big bad Mossad Officer afraid to sing karoke in front of a few people?" Abby joked.

"No, I'm just not sure if I can sing. That's all." Ziva said modestly.

"People are going to be drinking, you could be horrible and they wouldn't be able to tell the difference!"

Ziva looked at Abby's face and saw the look of pleading and desperation.

Sighing Ziva caved, "Fine I'll come."

Abby's face broke into a huge grin.  
"Yay! Then McGee and I, and Tony and his date will meet you there!"

"Tony's bringing his date?" Ziva asked, a little dissapointed that it wouldn't just be the four of them.

"Yeah, what's this ones name? Morgan, Mandy, Melanie, Marissa, Marley, Megan…"

"Maria. Abs, it's Maria." Tony said, walking into the lab.

"Maria means "bitter" in Hebrew." Ziva muttered under her breath.

Tony ignored this comment.

"Gibbs says that he needs the results for that DNA test on Monday, and McGee says we should get going. It's getting late."

"Okay." Abby said rushing around her lab, shutting off equipment and lights. She took off her lab coat and hung it in her office.

"Let's go!" She grabbed both Tony and Ziva's arms and ran out of the lab.

_A/N: Please review!_


	2. Wasted Ziva David

It was coming on 7:30 when Ziva arrived at the bar. She looked around for any signs of Abby, Tony and McGee, but found none. She sighed as she took off her coat and hung it on the coat hanger by the door.

"I am a little early." She said to herself.

Ziva walked over to the bar, flagged down the bartender and ordered tequila.

The bar was fairly empty; there were a few other people there besides Ziva and the bartender, and it was quiet. Ziva knew that as soon as Abby, McGee, and Tony got there that would change.

By 7:45 Ziva had had a fair amount of alcohol, and that was the time that McGee and Abby showed up.

"Hey Guys!" Ziva shouted, slurring her words slightly.

"Hey Ziva, you start the party without us?" McGee asked smiling. It wasn't everyday that you get to see your Mossad co-worker drunk.

"Nah, I just got a little thirsty waiting for you guys." She stumbled off the stool and walked over to them. She stopped in front of Abby and opened her arms wide, engulfing her in a huge hug.

McGee and Abby shared a look with each other.

"I love you guys." Ziva whispered, at this comment McGee and Abby both grinned.

Ziva pulled herself away and said, "Hey have you guys seen Tony and that new girlfriend of his yet?" She looked around. "I bet he's not coming, remember that one time when we went out after work and he was with that French chick? I bet he'll bail on us again."

She stumbled back over to the counter and finished her glass before signaling to the bartender for a refill.

Just then the door opened.

Ziva turned and her face broke into a grin.

"Tony!" She said walking over to him.

"She's a little wasted." McGee whispered to him.

"I thought for sure that you would bail on us like last time." She said as she gave him a hug.

Ziva stepped back and went back to the bar.

"Guy's this is Maria." Tony said indicating to the woman that came in behind him.

Maria was pretty. She had brown hair that went down to her mid back and had dark green eyes.

"Hey Zee-vah, I thought you said you were paying!" Tony said. Seeing Ziva wasted was something that he would probably never see again as long as he lived. He thought that he might as well have a little fun with it.

"Tony!" Abby whispered, "Do _not_ take advantage of Ziva in this state!"

Tony grinned his goofy grin.

"Why not Abs, it'll be fun. And not to mention, free drinks!" He said smiling, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No, when Ziva finds out that you robbed her, she'll kill you with a paperclip! And I _will _get rid of any evidence that would implicate her. Do you understand me?""  
"Yeah, yeah." Tony replied glumly.

_A/N: Please review!_


	3. Yup, she's our little Israeli

"I thought there was going to be karaoke here, that's how you convinced me to come here." Ziva said after she downed the rest of her drink.

"In about 15 minutes Ziva, it starts at 8:00." Abby said, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

So they sat and had a few drinks, the occasional conversation included what their jobs were (Maria and the rest of the group), Tony would relate different things to movies, Maria would rant on about what _she _did for her job.

Ziva wasn't really listening and even when she _was _listening, she couldn't process what was being said, but the things she heard and understood she could tell that Maria was lying.

"It's 8:00, it's 8:00!" Abby squealed.

"Me and my sister used to take voice lessons," Ziva began, "The teacher said that I blowed and should go back to dancing, if I was any good at that."

"Nice teacher." McGee mumbled.

"Sucked, Ziva, sucked." Tony corrected her.

"Where is your sister now?" Maria asked.

"She's dead." Ziva said, the pain that would have been present in her voice was gone, it had left about 2 glasses of tequila ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maria whispered. "What happened?"  
"Suicide bomber. She was 16." Ziva replied.

"Oh." Maria whispered.

McGee and Abby looked at Ziva, and then at each other. They had never heard her say anything about her family, and they didn't think that they would find out about a sister through meeting a stranger. None the less, a stranger who was going out with her partner.

"So how does this work Abby?" Ziva asked, as though she had just told someone the time.

The name broke Abby out of her thought process.

"You go over there, hold the microphone and sing. That's it." Abby said cheerfully.

"That's it?" Ziva asked.

Abby nodded.

"HA, that's cool." Ziva replied as if someone had just told her something AMAZINGLY awesome.

"I say Ziva should go first since she is new to the American culture." Tony said, raising his hand.

McGee and Abby followed suit.

"Where's she from?" Maria asked.

"Israel." McGee replied.

"Yup, she's our little Israeli Mossad "kick-ass" liaison officer." Abby added.

"So she's Jewish?" Maria questioned.

"Yeah." Abby replied in an accusing tone.

"You have a problem with that?" McGee finished Abby's thought.

Maria laughed nervously, "No, no problem."

"Good." Abby and McGee replied in unison.

_A/N: Please review!_


	4. Miracle

**_A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes in the previous chapters. I thought I checked them, then I went back over them after they were posted and I found some errors._**

**_Here is our favorite Ninja Chick singing!_**

**Ziva wandered up to the platform, swaying slightly. She picked up the microphone and took a breath. The music came on and she listened to it to see if she recognized the tune, she smiled. She knew the song.**

"_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on, my own, I feel so all alone  
Though I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you,"_

Ziva's eyes locked with Tony's.

_"I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!   
One day you'll see, it can happen to me, can happen to me!"  
_

Ziva averted her eyes.

_"Day and night,  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know, for sure,  
My love is real, my feelings pure,  
So take, a try, no need to ask me why  
Cause I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you,"  
_

Again Ziva and Tony's eyes locked.

_  
"I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you were made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!   
One day you'll see, it can happens to me, can happen to me!"_

McGee, Abby and Tony were shocked. Ziva could sing! She could sing well! They never dreamed that she could do anything else besides kick-ass and fight! But here she was, singing her heart out in front of them!

_A/N: The song is "Miracle" by "Cascada." I'd like to mention my friend E.C. for introducing me to "Cascada." So, Thank you:-)_

_You can see her music video in my profile._

_A/N: Please review!_


	5. What the hell are you getting at?

_**A/N: **__I have nothing against Jewish people, nor people in the Middle East, I just put this in this story to make it a point that Maria is a jerk._

_Also, I have nothing against people named Maria._

When the Ziva's song stopped, the team was shell-shocked. They didn't know what to say and or do.

Finally Abby smiled, "Yay Ziva!" She then clapped softly.

McGee got out of his chair and helped Ziva off the stage.

"Thank you Tim." Ziva said.

"No problem Ziva." McGee replied.

It was Tony's turn next. He got up and started singing some song, or at least he _tried _to sing. I just sounded to Abby and McGee like a cat that got its tail stuck in the door.

"So what's it like working with a Jew?" Maria asked after a few moments after listening to her date sing.

"What?" Abby asked whipping around, her pigtails narrowly missed hitting McGee.

"What's it like working with _her_?" Maria asked again, indicating to Ziva, who was sitting at the bar.

"It's an honor working with Ziva." McGee said sternly. "She is an amazing agent, and she's saved our asses more times than I care to count."

"Yeah, she's smart, and she can kill anyone with anything!" Abby added.

"Is that all she does? Kill?" Maria asked.

"No." Abby and McGee answered at the same time, both had a tone in their voice.

"Then what else does the Israeli do?" Maria asked smugly.

"She helps _us_," McGee said pointing to himself, Abby and then the badly singing Tony on the stage, "put away murderers."

"How many people do you think _she _killed?"

"What do you mean?" Abby asked her, a glare on her face.

"It's just that, Israel isn't exactly known for being _kind _to the US."

"And we haven't exactly been kind to the countries in the Middle East, what the hell are you getting at?" McGee stated, in his interrogation voice.

"Nothing." Maria replied, a smirk on her face.

The song ended then, and Tony stepped down and walked over to the table.

_A/N: Please review!_


	6. Run For Cover

It was Ziva's turn to sing again. She went up again and listened to the first few notes of the song. She grinned, she knew this song too.

"_When you, get me down  
Then I, get turned around  
I tend to, cut myself off  
From things, I shouldn't run from__,"  
_

Ziva quickly glanced at the floor, before looking back up.

_"It doesn't really matter  
Sometimes we run for cover  
I'm always on the outside."  
_

McGee and Abby sat watching, even the bartender was watching Ziva.

_"Stabbed me in the back  
Once did a thing like that  
Sticking to your ploy  
Is this something you enjoy?  
Publicity and insecurity   
Just wanna be me  
It's my need to be free,"  
_

She and Tony's eyes locked again.

_"It doesn't really matter  
Sometimes we run for cover  
I'm always on the outside  
You never seem to wonder  
How much you make me suffer  
I speak it from the inside."  
_

She broke eye contact, but Tony kept watching her.

_"Looking right at me  
Won't recive my plea  
Tell me what you mean  
I'm not what's on the screen  
Thinking what will be  
Find innovate  
That's quite enough for me  
Makes me wanna scream."_

Ziva mouthed the word 'scream' the extra six times with the song.

"_Keep it to myself  
It doesn't really matter  
Sometimes we run for cover  
I'm always on the outside."_

Brown eyes met hazel once again.

_"You never seem to wonder  
How much you make me suffer  
I speak it from the inside,  
It doesn't really matter  
Sometimes we run for cover  
I'm always on the outside  
You never seem to wonder  
How much you make me suffer  
I speak it from the inside."_

_A/N: This song is "Run for Cover" by "Sugababes."__ Please review!_


	7. Girl Next Door

This time when Ziva's song ended, another song started. She paused in at the top of the few steps that led from the little stage area, to the ground floor, to listen to the begining of this song. It must be her lucky night! She knew this one as well.

Instead of looking at Tony for this song, Ziva stared a Maria. She made sure that Tony saw this though.

"_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely.  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her,"_

She glanced at Tony, and he saw this.

_"Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her."_

She shifted he gaze back to Maria.

_"She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door"_

Tony glanced at Maria who was sitting next to him, she was looking at her nails, completly ignoring his partner who was on stage singing. She hadn't even _looked _at Ziva while she was up there.

_"Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her."  
_

Tony smiled at this line.

_"She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door"_

Maria took a sip of her drink and then went back to fidgeting with her nails.

"_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else,  
She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
and I'm just the girl next door..."_

_A/N:__ Song was "Girl Next Door" by "Saving Jane." Please review! _


	8. Potential Break Up Song

When the song ended, again Ziva was stopped from leaving the stage. She didn't make eye contact with anyone in particular this time.

"_La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la__"_

Her eyes swept the bar.

_"It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my Birthday  
My stupid Birthday."  
_

She glanced around, her eyes glanced a Tony briefly.

_"I played along  
I played along  
I played along rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?  
The type of guy who doesn't see,  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go!  
Cause without me you know you're lost,  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know, oh!"_

"You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winnin' me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, gettin' to me  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' for me"

This is the Potential Breakup Song  
Our Album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me"  


_  
__"We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back  
You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home!_

_  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know, oh!_

You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're wiiiin  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, gettin' to me  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' for me_."_

Ziva jumped off the stage and took a quick sip of her drink.

_"You can try  
You can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly mess up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!"_

"You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, wiiiing me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, gettin' to me  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me."

"This is the Potential Breakup Song  
Our Album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me  
This is the potential make up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be."  


"_La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la"_

_A/N: The song is "Potential Break Up Song" by "Aly and AJ." Please review!_


	9. Ziva Calls It A Night

Ziva held her breath after the song stopped. The room was silent, no new song started to play. She exhaled and shouted "Thank you!" to the bartender, who smiled and gave her a nod.

She stumbled off the platform and over to the table.

"I'm going home guys. I will see you tomorrow." She walked over to the coat rack that was by the door and grabbed her coat. She turned and gave a _BIG _smile to the group, before turning and heading out the door. But before she went through the door frame, she ran into the door frame. Twice.

McGee walked over to the door and looked out, he watched as she tried to hail down a cab and failed. Several times.

Sighing, McGee went outside and hailed a cab for her.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva said slurring. She felt her pockets, "I can't find my wallet. I must have lost it." She said, her voice showing a little bit of panic.

McGee reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bucks, which he handed to the driver.

"Silver Spring Apartment Complex." He said.

The driver nodded, "Had a little too much to drink?"

"You have _no_ idea." McGee said rolling his eyes.

The driver chuckled.

"She your girlfriend?"

"No, partner." McGee responded.

"You a cop?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, federal agent." McGee said, "NCIS?"

"Ah, yeah. Navy feds, right?"  
"Yeah. You know us?" McGee asked. It wasn't everyday someone who knew what "NCIS" meant.

"Yeah, my son was a sailor, he was murdered a few years ago. NCIS caught the son of a bitch who killed him."

"I'm sorry for your loss." McGee said. It was then that he noticed that Ziva was still standing next to him. She had been struggling to open the car door.

McGee opened it for her and she got in.

"Thanks McGee." Ziva said sleepily.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe." The driver said smiling.

"Thanks." McGee smiled at the driver. "Good night Ziva."

"Night Tim." She said as he slammed the door.

Ziva put her head up against the cool window and sighed, her eyes drooping slightly.


	10. I swiped Ziva's wallet

_A/N: This one is a little longer. And kazisawsome, I added the part with the wallet just for you! I hope you enjoy! Also, this is the last chapter I have typed up right now, but I think I might be able to have another one done soon, or I could just add another one of my random fics. Thanks!_

McGee came back into the bar and walked over to stand next to Abby and Tony.

Maria turned back from looking at the door so she was facing her date and his friends.

"She seems nice,"

Tony nodded and turned.

"for a Jew." She whispered so that only Abby and McGee could hear.

Abby and McGee glared at her before turning back to Tony.

"I should get going Tony, I don't want to get into work late tomorrow." McGee started.

"I should go too." Abby added.

Tony turned around, pouting.

"But you guys, I swiped Ziva's wallet. Can't we have a _little _fun with it?"

"Tony I told you not to do that! Ziva's going to kill you!" Abby said while trying to swipe the wallet from Tony's grasp.

Tony pulled it out of Abby's reach.

"Just one round, then I promise," He held up his hand in a gesture that the president uses when about to be sworn in, "I will give it back to her in the morning."

Abby glared at him.

"I _won't _take no for an answer." And with that he walked over to the bartender.

"Hey," he glanced at the nametag, "Steve. I'll take four beers please." Tony reached into Ziva's wallet, took out some bills and threw them on the counter.

Steve the bartender turned bent under the counter and reemerged with four beers which Tony grabbed.

"Thanks." He said and walked back over to his friends.

"Tony Ziva's going to be really pissed with you tomorrow after she finds out you robbed her." McGee said taking the beer Tony offered him.

"Yeah I know McGee, that's why I'm going to get in early tomorrow and take all the paperclips out of her desk." He said before taking a big swig of his drink.

"What about her guns and knives Tony?" Abby asked before she too took a drink of her beer.

"Guns and knives?" Maria asked, "How many weapons does she have?" Maria asked this last question looking directly at McGee with a smug look etched into her otherwise innocent features.

"Several." McGee replied with a glare that only Maria and Abby could see.

There was an awkward silence between the four of them before Abby finally broke the silence.

"Can you take me home McGee, I think I had a little too much to drink." She looked at him with a look that said "get me out of here _now_ before I do something that we _all _regret. Something like killing _her_."

"Yeah Abs, go get our coats. I'll be right there." McGee said.

Abby breathed a sigh of relief before bounding off towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Tony," McGee said, "and I will _not _cover for you being late tomorrow." And with that he turned and headed for the door.

"By Tony!" Abby waved enthusiastically. "By Marissa!"

And then McGee and Abby were gone.


	11. McGee and Abby Talk

_A/N: I think that Ziva is a good character to write for/about, because we don't really know anything about her past. We can make stuff up about her, and not have other people say "That's not what happened" or "That's not true." Because she's new to the cast, (And I really started watching it weekly when she came on, I don't know why), I think she is a mysterious character who can be written in any way that you want. Now, on with the story!_

_Another quick note: Abby has a brother, she said so in an episode. I read somewhere that Abby's middle name start's with a "B", so her initials are "ABS" which is her nickname. So I am going to make her brothers name be Gregory Paul Shiuto. So his initials are "GPS" which Abby uses in her work. I love word play…_

As soon as the door of the bar was closed, Abby's mouth was open.

"What a bitch, how could she insult Ziva like that? She doesn't even know her."

"Yeah Abs, I know."

"I mean, so what if Ziva's Jewish, right?"

"Right."

"She is one of the best agents that NCIS has seen in years."

"Yes she is Abs. She is one of the only people that I have seen that hasn't flinched under Gibbs' glare."

"She's brave and tough and she's willing to do anything for anyone at anytime."

They were silent until they reached McGee's car. They were silent when they buckled their seatbelts, and they were silent when they pulled out of the parking lot. Finally after driving a short while McGee broke the thin layer of silence.

"I didn't know that Ziva had a sister. Did you?"

Abby turned to him.

"No Timmy, I did not." Her brow furrowed. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Greg."

Keeping his eyes on the road, McGee added, "Yeah, I don't know what I would do if I lost Sarah."

"Suicide bomber. Of all the ways to die, that has to be pretty bad." Abby whispered.

"Yeah," McGee responded, moving his arm and putting it on Abby's knee.

"I wonder if Ziva has anymore family members that she failed to tell us about." Abby said, not seeming to notice McGee's hand that was on her leg. "We should check."

"Abby, if she wanted us to know about her family, I'm sure she would have told us." McGee said in a warning tone, similar to the one Gibbs uses.

"Do you think we could ask her about her family?" Abby asked McGee in a tone that a child uses when trying to find a loophole in the rules.

"Abby," McGee started, but Abby cut him off.

"What? We'll just ask her…" But McGee cut _her _off.

"What's this "we" I keep hearing? If _you _want to know about Ziva's family, _you _can ask her."

Abby pouted, "You know it's rude to cut someone off Timmy."

"You started it!" He said, trying to shift the blame.

"It's also rude to point fingers." She added, smiling evilly.


	12. Hungover

_A/N: Hey guys, I was stupid and I posted all the chapters I had written for this story yesterday. I posted the first chapter, then I got excited and I couldn't wait to post the next chapter, and then the next chapter, and then the next chapter, and so on and so forth. So sorry if I don't update 10 chapters a day from now on. I am fairly busy, I go to high school online (that's why I review so quickly), I edit Kandon Kuuson's Cyric, and I have 6 other fanfics going at the moment._

_I'd like to thank those who have read my story, and I'd like to personally thank those who reviewed. So, kazisawsome, elflordmistress, xoxellexox, ncisgirl101, Kandon Kuuson, Poisson.SFI, thank you! Also, if any of you have any idea's for this story, I am open to them! Sorry for the long author's note, on with the story!_

The next day Ziva came in at 8:00 in the morning. Which was later than usual. Tony had gotten there earlier and, as he said he would, taken all the paperclips out of her desk. McGee was working on a report when Ziva came in, and Tony was playing a game on his computer.

"Good morning Zee-vah." Tony said obnoxiously.

Ziva grunted.

"You aren't hung-over are you?" Tony asked smirking.

"No, I just don't want to talk to you." She shot back.

Tony pouted and went back to playing his game.

Ziva sighed. "I'm sorry, I have a headache."

"Blame all the tequila you had last night." McGee said.

"Yeah, you can say that." Ziva replied as she swung her bag down on the floor and switched on her computer.

"Does anybody have any Motrin?" She asked hopefully.

McGee opened his drawer and took out the bottle that he always kept in his desk, and he tossed it over to Ziva. But it was caught by someone else.

"Go see Ducky David." Gibbs said striding into the bullpen.

"I'm fine Gibbs, I just have a headache."

"David, Ducky, now." Gibbs said again, not acknowledging that he heard her.

"It's a headache Gibbs. I'm fine." She said in a tone that said, "end of discussion."

"Suit yourself." Gibbs said before sitting down at his desk and starting to work on his own report.

About two minutes of silence passed before someone started whistling. Ziva looked over Tony and McGee were silent, she glanced at Gibbs. _He _was the one whistling! _"Gibbs never whistles," _Ziva thought, _"what's he up to?"_

Then like a light switch was flipped, Tony and McGee got the plan and started whistling as well.

Ziva tried to ignore this for as long as possible, but the whistling was making her already horrible headache even worse!

Finally she stood up.

"Fine! You win! I'll go see Ducky!" She walked out from behind her desk and when she passed Gibbs' desk, Gibbs heard her say something that sounded a lot like, "Bastards."

He grinned.


	13. I didn't want to ruin your date DiNozzo

Ziva went down to Ducky and told him her situation.

"How much do you think you had to drink Ziva?"

"I don't know Ducky, I lost count after the first three shots of tequila." She smiled.

Ducky chuckled. "I heard that you have quite the voice my dear."

Ziva blushed. "I used to take voice lessons."

"Ah," Ducky turned around. "Yes, that reminds me of a time in…" Ziva cut him off.

"Ducky, I'm sorry, but I would really like to get back to work. Am I good to go?"

"Yes, you just need to take these," He handed Ziva two aspirins, "And you'll be fine."

"Thank you." She hopped off the autopsy table and walked out the door.

"Told you I was fine Gibbs, but you," She trailed off seeing that her boss wasn't there.

"He left to get coffee a few minutes ago." McGee told her, not looking up from the computer screen.

"Of course he did." She said sighing.

The bullpen was silent for a few minutes before McGee decided to shatter the silence.

"So Tony, your date, Maria was it?"

"Yeah." He answered glancing over at McGee before he went back to staring at his monitor.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty nice, for a racist bitch." He murmured the last part under his breath.

"What was that Probie?" Tony asked standing up and walking over to the younger agents desk.

"Nothing." McGee replied causally.

"No seriously, what did you just say." Tony asked again, daring Tim to answer.

"I said that she seemed nice for a racist bitch."

"What are you talking about McGee?" Tony asked glaring.

"I may have been drunk, but I was aware of some of the things that she was saying." Ziva said.

"You could hear her?" McGee asked, surprised that Ziva didn't use one of her concealed weapons on her partners date.

"Yeah."

"Why isn't she dead?" This question earned a glare from Tony.

"A few reasons actually. One, I was so intoxicated, I could have easily missed her, and hit one of you guys. Two, I didn't want to get banned from the bar. Three, I didn't want to be arrested for murder. And four, I didn't want to ruin your night DiNozzo."

Tony and McGee stopped their glaring contest and turned to face their Mossad partner.

"Come again?" Tony asked.

"I didn't want to ruin your night." She said simply.

They all continued staring at each other for a few more seconds before Tony spoke again.  
"I still don't believe you McGeek." And he turned and sat back down at his desk.

"Believe whatever you want DiNozzo." McGee said getting back to work as well.

_A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter. But I think the next one will be better. Once I type it up… Please review, and if you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'm having a bit of 'writers block.'_


	14. I think we should go back there tonight

"I think we should go back there tonight." Ziva broke the silence in the bullpen.

Tony and McGee looked up, "What?" they said in unison.

"I think we should go back to that bar again tonight." She repeated.

"Are you serious?" McGee asked.

"Did I stutter? Of course I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." McGee answered her, "You did seem to have fun last night."

"I did, with the exception of the hangover." She grinned. "But I think that can be avoided tonight."

"I think I'm available tonight. What about you and Marissa?" McGee asked turning to face Tony.

"I'm free, I'll call and ask _Maria_." He emphasized on her name.

"Cool," Ziva said standing up, "I'm going to go see Abby." She walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button. While waiting for the doors to open, she turned around, "Oh and by the way Tony, your little date lied about her occupation."

"Really how so Zee-vah?"  
"I may have been drunk, but I can still when someone is lying. First of all, she claims that she's a beauty stylist, right?" She asked, Tony nodded.

"Well, her roots are a different color than the rest of her hair, she has major split ends, her nail polish was really, _really _chipped. A _real _beautician would _never _allow themselves to appear that way, even if it was just for a date."

Tony looked horrified that he didn't notice this and Ziva continued.

"And my personal favorite, she had a tattoo on her wrist that said "class of '88" so she's much older than the women you normally date Tony." Ziva turned, smirking, stepped into the elevator and descended to Abby's lab.

McGee stood up laughing.

"I'm going to go get coffee Tony, can I get you anything? I mean if _Maria _decides to go out with you again tonight, you will need something to keep you awake with her. I hear that seniors are _really _hard to keep up with in bed." He barely made it around the corner when stapler hit the cubical divider.

_A/N: I thought it was time for an update, so here you go. I have parts of the next chapter formed in my mind, it includes the whole team (plus at least one other minor character, not Palmer or Lee) at the bar. More Ziva and Maria feuding of course. I wasn't implying that those who graduated college in '88 are old, just that Maria is a little older than the woman Tony usually dates. I really liked McGee's comments in this chapter. I think that McGee's character is underrated. In this chapter Gibbs hasn't gotten back from his coffee break, incase you were wondering where he was. If you have anything that you want me to put in Karaoke Night, please tell me. It could be a quote, a scenario, a song, or even an outfit! Thanks for reading, please review, and Happy Valentines Day!_

_Cable Addict_


	15. I already called her

_A/N: So sorry that I haven't been able to update. I've been busy with schoolwork and haven't been able to write. :-( Grr. Lol. Hope this makes you all feel tingly inside. Lol. Jk._

"Do you think he'll be mad?"

"I don't know." Abby answered her friend.

"I'll tell not to Steve give her anything alcoholic." Ziva added. "I just think that she deserves to have a little fun."

"She's underage!"

"I know that, but come on Abby…" Ziva trailed off and pouted.

"Ziva David, are you," Abby stepped closer to examine her friends face, "pouting?" She gasped and stepped back.

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Abby, I am." She crossed her arms. "So what do you think?"

"Think about what?" McGee asked as he entered.

Abby and Ziva looked at each other.

"Nothing." They both answered.

"Why do I feel like a parent who just caught his daughter and her best friend with their hands in the cookie jar?"

Abby ran over and threw her arms around McGee.

"It's nothing Timmy, just private girl stuff. Why are you here to see me?" She asked as she released him.

"Yeah, I was going to see if Ziva was still down here," He turned to face Ziva. "You should go back up and finish your paperwork if you want to go out later tonight."

Ziva turned to go.

"I think it'll be ok." Abby called after her.

"I already called her." Ziva called back over her shoulder.

_A/N: Hmmmm, who is Ziva talking about…_


	16. It's not artificially tanned!

"Come on Jen." Ziva pleaded. "I had a good time last night, you and Gibbs should come."

"Ziva David went to a karaoke bar?" Jen asked, trying her best to conceal her smirk, and failing each passing second.

"Yes I did, why does everyone find that so hard to believe?" She yelled, getting quite frustrated.

"It's just that Ziva David, having fun is kind of hard to picture." Jen said.

"I have fun!" She yelled pointedly.

"Do you really?" Jen questioned.

Ziva stared at Jen, "What is this, Therapy?" She hissed, Jen chuckled.  
"Besides, It's Kelly Clarkson night. I know you love her." Ziva taunted.

Jen glared at Ziva, and Ziva glared back. There was silence for a moment or two before Jen broke the tension.

"Fine, I'll come. I'm not sure if Jethro will come, but I'll be there."

"Thank you Jen." Ziva smiled before heading towards the door. "And Gibbs will be coming."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Abby will guilt talk him into it. Have you ever tried to say no to Abby? It's like saying no to a cookie." And she walked through the door.

Ziva exited the director's office and went down the stairs to the bullpen.

"Ok then, I'll see you tonight? Good. Yup. Ok, bye." Tony said as he hung up the phone.

"Was that Maria?"

Tony yelped and turned around in his chair and came face to face with Ziva.

"Damn it Zee-vah, how many times do I have to tell you to not do that!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I will do whatever I damn well want to do DiNozzo?" Ziva replied smirking.

Tony sighed, "Yes that was Maria, she'll be meeting us there."

"Huh, good."

"What do you mean 'good' Zee-vah?"  
"'Good' I'll be able to kick her little artificially tanned ass, that's what's 'good'."

"It's not artificially tanned!" Tony defended.

"I thought you said you didn't sleep with her Tony." McGee said as he came into the bullpen.

"When did I say that?"

"This morning in the elevator."

"Well I lied."

"No you didn't."

Tony scowled.

_A/N: Ok people, so just so you know, I was listening to my Kelly Clarkson CD over and over and over again (That's not the name of the disk lol) and that's where I got most of the songs for the next few chapters. If you don't like her, sorry, but the songs reflect the relationships between several characters (I think anyway) it's cheesy, I know, but I'm cheesy. Lol._


End file.
